


Любовь и бейсбол

by kapitanova



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Том не умеет петь. Хлоя не любит бейсбол. Их отношения обречены с самого начала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь и бейсбол

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love and Baseball (Baseball and Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/40387) by Ghostandyouknowthis. 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2014 для WTF Pitch Perfect 2014.

****

**I.**

  
Они знакомятся на первом курсе на вечеринке в общежитии.  
Оба пьяны и хотят секса.  
Том не умеет петь.  
Хлоя не любит бейсбол.  
Их отношения обречены с самого начала.  
Но они же не встречаются, а значит все хорошо.

****

**II.**

  
Хлое нравится один парень. (Он старшекурсник и крайний принимающий футбольной команды, звезда университета. У него есть девушка.)  
Том очень старается не влюбиться в одну девушку. Он до сих пор не пережил предательство своей бывшей: она изменяла ему с его лучшим другом, и он случайно об этом узнал.  
Он хочет сказать Хлое, что глупо отдавать сердце человеку, который этого не заслуживает.  
Ему не приходится этого говорить. Хлоя пожимает плечами, заявляет, что переживет, и целует его под аркой из пивных банок, сложенной членами Фи Гамма Дельты.  
У Хлои потрясающее тело, и Тому плевать, что она называет «хоумран» «тачдауном» и что она постоянно поет.  
Они начинают проводить время вместе не только на случайных вечеринках.  
Хлое нравится называть их «друзьями с привилегиями».  
Тому нравится секс и его все устраивает.

****

**III.**

  
Тому нравится другая девушка.  
Хлоя все еще влюблена в того парня.  
Девушка Тома далека от него, как питч-аут, так что он даже не пытается дотянуться.  
У парня Хлои все еще есть девушка.  
Все в порядке.  
До тех пор, пока все не летит к чертям: этот мудак все равно спит с Хлоей, а потом выгоняет ее, и Хлоя приходит в комнату Тома и поливает слезами его толстовку с логотипом «Майами Марлинс».  
Это не первый раз, когда Том дружит с девушкой.  
Это первый раз, когда он дружит с девушкой, похожей на Хлою.  
Потому что Том не умеет петь.  
И Хлоя не любит бейсбол.  
И он правда не знает, что делать, но когда Хлоя тянется расстегнуть его ремень, он понимает, что этого делать точно не стоит. В любом случае, сложно заниматься сексом, когда девушка рыдает в голос.  
Он укутывает ее во флисовое одеяло главной бейсбольной лиги, включает «Snow Patrol» на телефоне и обнимает, пока она не перестает плакать.  
Она называет его своим лучшим другом.  
Лучшие друзья с привилегиями, значит. Тоже неплохо.

****

**IV.**

  
У Хлои появляется лучшая подруга по имени Обри.  
Она вместе с Хлоей в хоре: они единственные первокурсницы, которые смогли пробиться в Barden Bellas, и Том может это понять – он единственный первокурсник в бейсбольной команде - и, очевидно, она не такая мега-стерва, как остальные девушки, на которых Хлоя постоянно жалуется. Том не понимает, почему она не уходит – в Бардене есть другие хоры, участники которых не будут называть ее жирной каждый раз, когда она съедает гамбургер. Но Хлое почему-то нравятся «Беллы».  
Он никогда не встречал Обри, но иногда видит их с Хлоей в кампусе.  
Она всегда выглядит очень напряженной, плечи отведены назад настолько сильно, что лопатки выпирают через свитер от Autumn Cashmere - кажется, он слишком много общается с Хлоей.  
Том на самом деле не понимает, почему они дружат.  
Хлоя говорит ему, что в этом нет ничего страшного – Обри тоже не поймет их дружбы.  
Его это устраивает – однажды он разрешил Хлое сделать ему маникюр и не хочет повторения, он рад, что Хлоя нашла человека, которого можно мучить.

****

**V.**

  
На втором курсе Хлоя влюбляется в девушку.  
Том не слишком удивлен: как-то раз у них был трисам с девушкой из Дельта Зета, и Том чувствовал себя закрывающим питчером, после того, как у Хлои устали руки и рот.  
Тому тоже нравится одна девушка. Она новенькая, носит винтажную толстовку с Хэнком Аароном времен «Атланта Брейвс» при походе в спортзал, и проводит лишние полчаса на беговой дорожке, потому что ей это нравится, а не потому что кто-то назвал ее толстой.  
Девушка Хлои – третьекурсница, которая играла главную роль в каждом университетском мюзикле едва ли не с момента поступления.  
Том думает, что это конец их отношений с Хлоей.  
(Не их дружбы, конечно, потому что он привык, что Хлоя приходит болеть на его игры и подпевает радио с заднего сиденья его машины, - но всех этих «лучших друзей с привилегиями».)  
Но ничего такого не происходит.  
Девушка Хлои совершенно не лесбиянка, а вот девушка Тома – наоборот.  
Хлоя садится на пол рядом с его надувными креслом в форме бейсбольной перчатки, и трясется от смеха, которое переходит в рыдания. Том отпускает шуточки о том, что его член лучше страпона. Хлоя смеется и бьет его в грудь, сообщая, что у нее есть блестящий синий фаллоимитатор в два раза больше его члена - зачем тогда ей нужен Том?  
Они не спят всю ночь, втиснувшись в кресло и смотря марафон фильмов с красивыми женщинами. Странно наблюдать, как Хлоя меняет свое мнения о том, кто сексуальнее – Анджелина Джоли или Меган Фокс – в зависимости от фильма. Но у Хлои есть сиськи и ей нравятся сиськи, и Тому нравятся сиськи, особенно Хлои.  
Им хорошо вместе.  
(В последнее время Хлоя проводит много времени с Обри, но когда она говорит, что занялась бы сексом с Анджелиной сзади, потому что у нее красивая задница, а с Меган – в миссионерской позиции, потому что у нее лучше грудь, Том думает, что такое она с Обри не обсуждает. И, кстати, он согласен с Хлоей.)

****

**VI.**

  
Секс втроем случается все чаще.  
Это должно быть странно, но на самом деле нет.  
Им нравится заниматься сексом друг с другом (без всякой неловкости, которая свойственна незнакомым людям).  
Кроме того им нравится секс с другими девушками (им даже нравятся похожие девушки).  
Совмещать все это кажется логичным.

****

**VII.**

  
Летом между вторым и третьим курсом Хлоя уходит от него на пару месяцев к парню, который занимается танцами.  
Том едет домой на каникулы и по пьяни попадает в лапы своей бывшей девушки.  
Он пишет Хлое СМС об этом, и она немедленно перезванивает.  
Она не отчитывает его, не жалеет и не кричит, но и не поздравляет, как сделали бы его дружки из бейсбольной команды. Вместо этого она поет «Maneater» Нелли Фуртадо, пока он не отключается в раздражении.  
В следующий раз, когда он видит свою бывшую, эта песня всплывает у него в голове, как предупреждение. Он не соглашается переспать с ней еще раз и рассказывает об этом Хлое, которая смеется.  
Такая вот Хлоя странная.  
Но она – лучший друг, который у него когда-либо был.

****

**VIII.**

  
Семестр начинается тихо.  
Дурацкий танцор изменяет Хлое с какой-то девицей с танцевальных курсов, и Хлоя проскальзывает под одеяло Тома с логотипом игры All-Star и говорит, что отношения – отстой.  
Том соглашается, и они идут в клуб, вместо того, чтобы страдать дома.  
Они танцуют. Точнее, Хлоя танцует, а он позволяет делать с собой все, что она захочет.  
Он видит блондинку, внимание которой привлекают движения бедер Хлои – как и внимание любого, кому хоть немного нравятся девушки.  
Она выглядит так же, как и все девушки, которых они с Хлои обычно затаскивают в постель, но сегодня Хлоя не в настроении, да и он тоже, если честно.  
Так что они садятся к барной стойке, выставляют перед собой батарею рюмок и вспоминаю все игры с выпивкой, в которые играли за два года.  
Хлоя подносит рюмку с ромом к губам и говорит:  
— Я никогда не отдавала свое сердце человеку, который точно мог бы его разбить.  
Том выпивает вместе с ней и подталкивает две стопки водки.  
— Правда или действие? — спрашивает он, меняя игру на ходу, как они делают с того момента, как добрались до бара.  
— Действие, — отвечает Хлоя, запивая ром соком, как девчонка.  
Он обнимает ее за плечи и притягивает к себе.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты перестала так издеваться над собой, Хло.  
Это пьяный договор, но от этого не менее честный.  
Они оба отдают сердца людям, которым они не нужны.

****

**IX.**

  
Остаток года проходит как в тумане.  
У него каждый день бейсбольные тренировки, у нее – репетиции с Беллами будто бы каждую секунду.  
Они умудряются найти время для быстрого секса в своем плотном расписании, но времени на то, чтобы нарушить договор у них нет.  
Беллы проходят в финал соревнований по производству музыки ртом, а его команда выходит в плей-офф.  
Обри проблевывает их шанс на победу. Том смеется над этим, пока Хлоя не награждает его сердитым взглядом. Это правда смешно, но он знает парня, который прекрасно играет до тех пор, пока от этого не зависит победа, так что он ее понимает.  
Его команда проигрывает на последнем иннинге - из-за того самого парня, который прекрасно играет.  
Секс в результате должен быть из обоюдной жалости, но в итоге они просто хохочут над своим невезением.

****

**X.**

  
С началом выпускного года у Хлои начинается паника.  
Даже Блинчик Барб не хочет вступать в их хор, так что причина паниковать есть, но он не говорит этого Хлое, потому что верит, что она рано или поздно что-нибудь придумает.   
Пока же он затаскивает ее в душ, чтобы она прекратила мерить его комнату шагами Он массирует ей плечи, и она наконец-то начинает расслабляться.   
Кто-то начинает петь, и Хлоя перестает дышать.  
Хлоя обожает музыку. Она бросилась бы с утеса, следуя за красивым голосом, так что Том не удивляется, когда она уходит из теплого душа на звук голоса.  
Он заканчивает мыться, слушая обрывки разговора из той кабинки, в которой скрылась Хлоя, и смеясь над ними.  
Непохоже, что незнакомка собирается выпинывать Хлою из кабинки, так что он не вмешивается. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Хлоя не уговаривает ее спеть вместе, а вода становится холодней, и стоять одному в душе уже скучно и неловко.  
Девушка, на удивление, выглядит не так, как он ожидал.  
Она не красивая в общепринятом смысле, но все же красивая.  
Хлоя вся на нервах, они не снимали девушек уже давно – Том считает, что это прекрасная возможность.  
Он говорит девушке, что у нее хороший голос, потому что это правда (Хлоя научила его разбираться в этом. Как-то раз он сказал парню из своей команды, что он должен прослушиваться на American Idol, это было неловко).  
Он ожидает, что Хлоя тоже включит своё обаяние, но она даже не пытается ему помогать.  
Покидает душ она ещё более напряжённой, чем раньше.   
Это странно.  
— Она красивая, — говорит он, когда они возвращаются в его комнату.  
Хлоя напрягается как Обри при этих словах.  
— Нет. — Она даже не смотрит на него, когда отвечает.  
Ему не нравится такое уклонение. Так уклоняется девушка, которая собирается нарушить один важный договор.  
— Хлоя…  
— Я пытаюсь затащить ее к «Беллам», Том. «Белл» трогать нельзя.  
— И это все?  
Она кивает.  
На всякий случай он загружает в свой Netflix «Солт», «Джону Хекса», «Трансформеров» и «Подмену».

****

**XI.**

  
Хлоя «смской» приглашает его на вечеринку ака-инициации. Это странно, потому что свои вечеринки Хлоя делит между двумя лучшими друзьями: Обри для всех песенных мероприятий, а Том для остальных.  
Когда он приходит, она уже пьяна и бесконтрольно танцует в толпе таких же пьяных музыкальных людей.  
Она замечает его, и он немедленно понимает, зачем она его позвала. Хлоя не может целоваться по пьяни с Обри на ряду 37Б старого футбольного стадиона Бардена. (То есть, конечно, может, но Том не уверен, что у них с Обри такие же отношения, как у него с Хлоей).  
Хлоя целует его не так как обычно. Это не мокрые пьяные поцелуи, Том чувствует отчаяние в ее действиях. Она цепляется за него, держится за его рубашку так, как делает, только когда очень расстроена.  
Он понимает, почему она так себя ведет, через пару стаканов когда, проследив за её отчаянным взглядом, видит девушку из душа. Она смеется, наблюдая, как рядом с ней пьяный парень старается удержать равновесие на скамейке.  
— Боже, Хло, — стонет он. — Ты с ней только что познакомилась.  
— Я… Я не… Это не то, — она прижимается лбом к его груди. — Почему я так безнадежна, Том?  
— Ты не безнадежна.  
Она не безнадежна, а наоборот: слишком много надеется, слишком часто бросает своё сердце людям, которые даже не подозревают, что заполучили его.  
Он гладит ее по спине и покачивается в такт ее пьяным движениям.  
— Он же из «Treblemakers», знаешь? – говорит Хлоя. – И Обри будет чертовски зла, но девушкам вроде Беки плевать. Ставлю на то, что эти двое будут прекрасно звучать дуэтом. Как Сонни и Шер. Он получит девушку, а мне останется…  
— Пойти со мной домой и всю ночь смотреть плохое кино? - Он подталкивает ее локтем в надежде развеселить, и получает смазанную улыбку в ответ.  
Он думает на секунду, что они должны встречаться по-нормальному.  
Только вот он не поет.  
А Хлоя не любит бейсбол.  
И когда он оглядывается, то видит, что девушка из душа смотрит на них, и судя по тому, как тяжел ее взгляд, она думает не о слишком приятных вещах.

****

**XII.**

  
Он меняет позу кобры на позу ребенка, расслабляясь, когда его мышцам наконец-то не надо растягиваться.  
Он не знает, почему вообще согласился на это, йога – это то, чем Хлоя занимается с Обри, но сейчас все, чем Хлоя занимается с Обри, превращается в разговоры о Беке, и потому все эти дела теперь забота Тома.  
\- Мне кажется, ты ей нравишься, - начинает он, потому что Хлоя не произносила ее имени уже целых две минуты, и значит скоро это все равно начнется.  
Хлоя качает головой, переходя в другую позицию.  
\- Нет, не нравлюсь.  
\- Она посмотрела на меня так, будто я украл ее базу, когда мяч почти уже был у нее в руках.  
\- А я в данном случае база или мяч?  
Это было плохое сравнение, но он в этом не признается.  
\- А есть разница? – спрашивает он.  
Хлоя смотрит на него и морщит нос, но потом, видимо, решает, что разницы нет.  
\- Может ей не нравится твое лицо?  
\- Может, ей не нравится, что мое лицо было рядом с твоим лицом?  
\- Плевать, - говорит она, но вздыхает так тяжко, что понятно – ей не плевать. – В смысле, каковы шансы того, что ей вообще нравятся девушки?  
\- Нравятся девушки? Кто знает. Нравишься ты? Зависит от того, бросишь ли ты мяч в ее сторону.  
Хлоя все еще называет «хоумран» «тачдауном», и потому не понимает его бейсбольные сравнения, но Тому кажется, что эту аналогию она поймет.

****

**XIII.**

  
Хлоя перестает петь Келли Кларксон в его машине, а когда он пытается петь с хрипотцой, как звезда эмо-рока, она не смеется, а хмурится.  
Он продолжает спрашивать ее, что случилось, и только через неделю она ломается и утыкается в его новую толстовку «Марлинс», всхлипывая о том, как сильно у нее болит горло.  
Он сопровождает ее в больницу и держит за руку, пока доктор оглашает диагноз.  
Том не думает, что будет чувствовать себя настолько беспомощным, но он видит, как музыка ускользает от нее. Она больше не гудит от энергии после репетиций «Белл» и не крутит ручки радио в его машине до тех пор, пока не найдется песня, которую он ненавидит.  
Бейсбольные тренировки занимают все больше и больше времени, но он все равно просит Хлою научить его играть на гитаре в попытке возродить былую искру. Она смеется, когда он не может сыграть даже «Twinkle Twinkle Little Star», и массирует ему шею, когда он уже хочет только сломать эту акустическую дрянь об пол, как рок-звезда.  
Ему кажется, что Хлое становится немного лучше.

****

**XIV.**

  
Несмотря на все усилия, это не он возвращает Хлое любовь к музыке.  
У нее – региональные соревнования.  
У него – игра.  
Он ожидает ее в своей комнате после соревнований, но она не приходит.  
Он ожидает, что она расстроится из-за того, что не получила соло, но она не расстраивается.  
Она пишет ему «смски» о ходе соревнований (поющие куклы из носков, действительно?) и о том, что они прошли в полуфинал (Обри не блевала. Круто!) и продолжает писать до полуночи, пока не сообщает, что они собираются «поднимать настроение подруге».  
Следующим утром, вернувшись из спортзала, он находит ее в своей комнате, подпевающую музыке, играющей из его макбука. Это не какая-то попса, как обычно, но она улыбается и поет, и он рад, что она возвращается в норму.  
Когда она уходит, чтобы купить им кофе, он разглядывает флешку, которая вернула музыку в ее жизнь, и находит надпись «Бека М.» прямо по центру.  
Он не то чтобы удивлен.

**XV.**

«Беллы» не проходят в финал.  
Том не знает точно, что случилось, потому что Хлоя не говорит ему. Но то, что она не говорит о соревнованиях также значит, что она не говорит о Беке, что странно: он уже привык слышать про то, какую «очень милую» штуку сотворила сегодня Бека.  
Она решается на операцию, потому что «у нее не осталось причин для пения». Ему кажется, что она преувеличивает, потому что у нее всегда есть причины для пения – тем более, он прочитал в интернете, что ее шансы на полную потерю голоса чрезвычайно малы – но он обещает ей отвезти ее в Майами во время весенних каникул, чтобы операцию провел какой-то крутой доктор, друг ее отца.  
За день до операции он вытаскивает ее на игру «Марлинс», а потом она зовет его на пляж.  
Они снимают девушку в первый раз за чертовски долгое время, и Том не упоминает о том, насколько она похожа на Ту, чье имя Хлоя не называет. Он также не упоминает о том, насколько Хлоя не увлечена происходящим или то, что это первый раз, когда они занимаются сексом, с того момента, когда в ее жизни появилась Бека.  
Он думает, что лучше не говорить ей, что когда она его целует, он чувствует, что это в последний раз.  
И это, наверно, не лучшее время говорить ей о том, как сильно ее изменила девушка, с которой она сейчас, похоже, даже не общается.

 ****

 **XVI.**

  
Операция проходит хорошо.   
Доктор предполагает, что ее верхний регистр почти не пострадает.  
Хлоя все равно расстроена, хотя Том считает, что такие высокие ноты люди вообще не должны брать, но, конечно, не говорит этого вслух.  
Он поет надоедливые попсовые песенки в полный голос, пока медсестра не делает ему выговор, а потом играет Хлое все, что выучился играть на гитаре.  
На третий день страданий Хлои он входит в палату со стаканом ее любимого холодного латте, а она трясет своим телефоном перед его лицом, добиваясь того, чтобы он прочитал «смску».  
Похоже, что «Беллы» прошли в финал, и Хлоя проводит следующие два часа, включая и выключая блокировку экрана, рассматривая сообщение, которое боится отослать.  
Получателем значится Бека.  
Том отнимает телефон, когда медсестра приносит лекарства, и нажимает «Отослать» даже не извиняясь.  
Она смотрит на него неверящим взглядом, который через секунду меняется на убийственный.  
На секунду он думает, что она на самом деле разозлилась, но потом она улыбается и радостно пищит, чего, он уверен, не должна делать после операции на связках.

****

**XVII.**

  
Он появляется на финальных соревнованиях по пению в качестве чемпиона первого дивизиона национальной ассоциации студенческого спорта. На финальной игре Хлоя сидела на скамейке запасных – уговорила его тренера – и он планирует быть на первом ряду, когда она выиграет свою первую певческую награду.  
Но пока он сидит в десятом ряду, хотя Хлоя уверила его, что на этот раз никакой рвоты не будет, но на нем его любимая толстовка, так что…  
Он может разглядеть, почему Хлое так нравится Бека, когда «Беллы» выходят на сцену. Она изменила хор: теперь они выглядят и поют лучше. Они создают свежую, расслабленную атмосферу – такую, в которой Хлоя расцветает.  
И, конечно, они выигрывают.  
Том прорывается за сцену, говоря, что одна из «Белл» - его девушка.  
Он ждет, что Хлоя обнимет его от восхищения.  
Он не ожидает, что она будет плакать на его груди; его толстовки «Марлинс» становятся его проклятием.  
Он выводит ее на улицу, подальше от радостных криков и пения, и пытается разобраться в том, что расстроило Хлою.  
Бека. Поцеловала. Джесси.  
Он ее понимает.  
Он понимает и обнимает ее крепче.  
\- Хло?  
Голос из-за спины удивляет обоих. То, что голос принадлежит разъяренной блондинке, похоже, - только его.  
\- Что ты наделал? – кричит Обри на него.  
\- Я?  
Обри вытирает глаза, содрогаясь от новой волны рыданий.  
\- Это не его вина, Бри.  
То, как Обри мгновенно смягчается, удивляет его еще больше, чем ее ярость. Он никогда не думал, что Обри может быть мягкой.  
\- Значит, Бека? – спрашивает она. В ее голосе звучит понимание, и Хлоя открывает рот от удивления.  
И тут он догадывается, почему.  
Потому что он был «лучшим другом для разговоров о Беке».  
Только он терпел ее тирады и дифирамбы и недели, когда она играла только миксы Беки.  
Только он занимался этим, но Обри сейчас не просто проверяет свои догадки. Она знает о чувствах Хлои и принимает их – Том думает, что это всегда было основой их отношений. Сейчас у девочек должна быть минута единения над тем, из-за чего Тому неделями пришлось ходить на йогу, но Хлоя все еще плачет, прижавшись к его груди, и он вспоминает ту ночь в его комнате, когда Хлоя первый раз заливала слезами его толстовку «Марлинс».  
Он все еще не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что надо делать в таких случаях, но продолжает обнимать Хлою, и Обри обнимает ее сзади, гладит по волосам и поет вполголоса о вечном пламени или чем-то вроде того.  
Зажатая между ними Хлоя наконец-то перестает плакать.  
\- У тебя красивый голос, - говорит Том Обри, потому что это правда и потому что он не может удержаться от произнесения вещей, которым ему научила Хлоя.  
Обри улыбается ему – он даже не знал, что она умеет улыбаться – и отлипает от Хлои.  
\- Пора, пойдем, - говорит она, оправляя свой костюм.  
\- Куда мы идем? – спрашивает Хлоя. Она не говорила так тихо и неуверенно со времен проблем с горлом, но Обри все равно подталкивает ее вперед.  
\- Сначала – поправить твой макияж, - говорит она, вытирая дорожки туши на щеках Хлои. Том думает, что это хорошая причина выскакивать на улицу, чтобы пытаться избить его. Он никогда бы не догадался, что макияж так важен. _Девчонки_.  
\- А потом пойдем завоевывать твою девушку.  
\- Бри…  
\- Потому что ты ей нравишься настолько, что меня тошнит. Ты правда думаешь, что мы отдадим ее парню из Treblemakers?  
\- Но я практически бросилась ей на шею, а она все равно выбрала его.  
\- Потому что она эмоционально заторможенная. Как мой отец всегда говорит… - она прерывается, будто бы не уверена, куда именно выведет ее мысль. – Знаешь что? Не важно, что он всегда говорит. Когда жизнь подкидывает тебе крученый мяч вроде Беки, ты продолжаешь махать битой, пока не попадешь по нему.  
Это бейсбольное сравнение лучше, чем любое, которое Том мог бы придумать.  
Хлоя все равно морщит лоб.  
\- Значит, Бека все-таки мяч?  
\- Это не имеет значения, Хло, - он подталкивает ее плечом.  
Это правда не имеет значения – он просто хочет помочь Хлое получить девушку.

****

**XVIII.**

  
Хлоя шлет ему «смску», в которой зовет на вечеринку в честь ака-конца года.  
К тому времени, когда он приходит, она уже целуется с Бекой на ряду 25А старого футбольного стадиона Бардена.  
Он не понимает, что чувствует, когда смотрит на них.  
Это непохоже на обычное «Хлоя целуется с девушкой, с которой я пересплю» - потому что он не переспит ни с этой девушкой, ни с этой Хлоей – она слишком сильно изменилась за последнее время, хотя он и не может сказать, в чем, но эти изменения к лучшему.  
Он чувствует гордость за нее, потому что на этот раз она сделала хоумран – выбила мяч за пределы стадиона, отдала свое сердце той, которая не сразу это поняла, но все равно относилась к нему бережно.  
\- Отвратительно, правда?  
Он принимает стакан из ее рук, усмехаясь над ее словами.  
\- Немного, - признает он, потому что это и правда слегка отвратительно в том смысле, который ни он, ни Обри на самом деле не считают отвратительным.  
Потому что Хлоя счастлива.  
А они с Хлоей? Они были обречены с самого начала.  
Потому что он не умеет петь.  
А вот Бека умеет.  
А Хлоя не понимает бейсбол.  
… Обри болеет за «Янкис», но эту глупость он готов ей простить.  
И когда Обри кладет голову ему на плечо – она не напряжена и не холодна – Том думает, что это не так уж плохо, когда к нему прислоняется девушка, которая не плачет.  
Так что их отношения с Хлоей, может быть, на самом деле и не были обречены.


End file.
